


i’ll be your one-up girl

by sapphfics



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i swear i’ll do something longer at some point, this is so short i just wanted Something in this tag !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “So, how is Mario these days?”“What? Who -” Peach fumbles for her words because Pauline has the kind of eyes you can get lost in. She can see why Mario risked so much to save her.





	i’ll be your one-up girl

New Donk City has no monarchy and is proud of it, so Peach isn’t exactly expecting a warm welcome. She has a compartment installed in her carriage in case she needs a quick exit due to rioting locals, just in case.

So, she’s quite shocked to find a beautiful woman standing before instead of torches and pitchforks.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” The woman says, giving her a small bow. “I’m Mayor Pauline.” 

Peach covers her mouth with a gloved hand and hopes Pauline doesn’t notice her gasp. “Good afternoon, Mayor Pauline. I was not expecting such a welcome.” 

"Well, it's not every day royalty comes to your city," Pauline says. "And especially not royals as enchanting as you."

"Oh, thank you!" says Peach. "You're very enchanting too!"

Peach doesn’t see Pauline give a small, affectionate sigh.

//

“So, how is Mario these days?”

“What? Who -” Peach fumbles for her words because Pauline has the kind of eyes you can get lost in. She can see why Mario risked so much to save her.

“Oh! Mario! Uh, last I heard he’s off saving banna steroids or something? I’m always getting kidnapped, you know, so…we don’t really talk anymore.”

“Shame,” Pauline says, then she smirks. “Say, I bet I’d be faster at saving you than he ever was.”

“You’re welcome to try.” Peach replies, smiling in return. 


End file.
